


Говняная камасутра

by winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Жил-был Барни-дизайнер, и вот что-то не заладилось у него с сантехникой.</p>
<p>Идея рассказа нагло скомунижжена из легендарного фильма "Бразилия".<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говняная камасутра

– Да будет проклят тот, кто придумал сантехнику! – пронзительным эхом донеслось из коммуникационного столба.  
**  
Скопив деньжат на новой работе, Барни купил себе умный дом: холодильники в Интернете, столы с вай-фаем, лампы-самосветки – все дела. Первым делом он, конечно, позвал друзей – показать, похвастаться. Не обошлось и без происшествий: одна девушка застряла у обоев, которые превращались в зеркало, когда кто-то к ним приближался. Его коллега весь вечер тестировал кровать, умевшую настраиваться в соответствии с телом возлежавшего. Все были довольны, и многие завидовали. Барни светился.  
Женщины намекали, что пора бы ему привести в дом хозяйку. Он обдумывал эту идею уже давно, но на любые поползновения отвечал решительным «Извините, но я занят». Хотя никем занят не был. Ему просто хотелось Настоящую Женщину, а в лихорадочном издательско-рекламном Доме хрен такую найдешь. Тут всё больше суетились серые мыши да офисные стервы.  
Прошёл месяц. Однажды в субботу Барни проснулся – с наслаждением отметив, что позднее обычного, – и после необходимых телодвижений в ванной решил немного поработать.  
Он нажал кнопку «Пуск» на краю стола – гладкая поверхность ровно осветилась. Через секунду на молочно-белой столешнице появились папки и начатые эскизы. Барни выбрал один и с головой углубился в подбор цветовой палитры. Заказчик требовал, чтобы было что-то летнее, но не раннелетнее, а позднелетнее, и чтобы побольше пыли. Мексиканский вариант не устраивал, ему хотелось чего-то не такого яркого. Словом, задача сложная и интересная. Как раз для ведущего дизайнера Барнума Уильямсона.  
**  
Прелюдия  
Часы на стене мягко дзенькнули, напоминая, что пришло время обеда. Барни с удовольствием разогнулся, похрустывая косточками. Работал он стоя, постоянно двигался вокруг стола, но спина всё равно не одобряла его экзерсисы внаклонку.  
Организм напомнил, что пора, простите, в туалет. Санузел тут тоже был умный, с самонаводящимся унитазом и подогревом пола. При желании можно было тут же выслушать анализ, гм, содержимого, но дизайнер отключил эту опцию. Это оскорбляло его эстетические чувства.  
Сделав дело и застёгивая штаны, Барни нажал на кнопку слива. По идее, всё должно было пойти хорошо, но пошло почему-то в обратную сторону. Уильямсон еле успел отскочить на высокий порожек. Коричневая вонючая лужа растеклась по кафельному полу. Её злорадство различалось невооруженным взглядом.  
– Твою ж едрить, – беспомощно сказал Барни.  
Он не был сантехником, не был и уборщиком. Он был ведущим дизайнером. Он в жизни не пачкал руки ничем подобным – ни землёй, ни, э-э, навозом. Разве что раритетной шариковой ручкой.  
Первое и самое разумное, что сделал Барни, – позвонил в сантехническую службу. Но там было занято. Через пятнадцать минут он сдался и попробовал позвонить друзьям. Однако они тоже оказались творческими личностями как на подбор. Ландшафтный дизайнер – человек, наверное, знакомый с земляной прозой жизни – был в отпуске на каких-то там островах.  
Словом, никто не мог помочь бедняге. Барни понадеялся, что умный дом сам решит проблему – но прошло полчаса, а из туалета воняло всё крепче. Зловредное жилище, видимо, не обладало программами такого рода.  
– Всё предусмотрели, а говнопотоп упустили! – в сердцах Барни стукнул кулаком по обеденному столу. – Ну и ладно! Сам справлюсь!  
Ему показалось, что стол тихонько хрюкнул.  
**  
Расцветающая поза  
Сначала Барни разделался с коричневой жижей – это было легко. Он надел респиратор, перчатки, защитный костюм и, раскорячась пауком, чтобы поменьше наступать, нашарил в луже трубу от шит-итера – она оказалась почему-то отсоединенной от унитаза. То ли контакт ослабел, то ли ещё что. Барни подключил, куда нужно, нажал на кнопку, и труба, урча и содрогаясь, с хлюпаньем всосала гадость, прихватив перчатку, в которой, по несчастью, оказалась и рука дизайнера.  
Перчатка исчезла, рука отделалась легким ушибом.  
Но унитаз, к сожалению, всё ещё тошнило. По краям снова начало перетекать и капать на пол. Требовалось найти корень проблемы.  
Потирая ноющие пальцы, Барни снял костюм и респиратор и прямо так, в одних трусах, пошёл к коммуникационному столбу. Плохая идея, правда, он понял это значительно позже.  
Все коммуникации дома соединялись в одном коробе, который маскировался в стене большой комнаты-студии. Барни решительно распахнул узорчатые дверцы, собираясь мгновенно обнаружить, чем же отравился унитаз.  
Но оказалось, что чёртов корень проблемы затерялся где-то в глубине короба. Невозможно было определить, какая труба шла к унитазу, а какая – к стиральной машине, например. Они все сияли разными цветами и полным отсутствием поясняющих надписей. Безымянные тентакли диаметром от бицепса мужчины до женского запястья иногда порыкивали и шевелились.  
Сглотнув, Барни сходил за гугл-очками. Слава всему, в них оказался план-схема коммуникаций. Выяснилось, что на первый план в коробе выходят трубы вентиляции и кухонной электрики. Немного не то. Барни осторожно раздвинул первые две, а за ними увидел ещё тентакли. Под ладонями упруго содрогалось и теплело. Дизайнер снова сглотнул, но мужественно потянулся дальше. Гугл-очки сказали, что следующие три трубы содержат в себе электрику комнаты-студии. Тоже не то.  
Барни набрался духу и протянул руки ещё дальше. Он двинулся слишком резко, рассчитывая, что стукнется кистью о заднюю стену короба – но, увы, надежды не оправдались. Потеряв равновесие, он рухнул внутрь короба.  
**  
Висящее наслаждение  
Обнаружилось, что пола здесь тоже не было. Трубы шли из ниоткуда в никуда, и опираться оказалось не на что. Гугл-очки канули в бездну. Барни судорожно уцепился за первое, что попалось под руки. Тентакли завесили вход в бездну плотной шторой, а носом Пиноккио, к сожалению, Уильямсон не обладал.  
Он попробовал подтянуться и раздвинуть трубы одной ногой. Они его легко пропустили, но толку из этого так и не вышло. Барни увидел кусок студии, а ухватиться ступней за скользкие тентакли почему-то не получилось. Зато несколько тонких труб свились, подобно плети душистого горошка, и плотно обхватили голень.  
Честно говоря, Барни сильно удивился, если не сказать обосрался. Он пытался догадаться, какие конкретно трубы сейчас выскочили из разъёмов и держали его левую ногу.  
Прошло несколько минут. Судя по всему, умный дом не собирался разламываться на кусочки. Что ж, зато Барни осознал, что у него появилась какая-никакая опора. Трубы держали голень крепко. Он попробовал, опираясь на руки и подвешенную ногу, подвинуть тентакли другой ногой.  
Это была вторая плохая идея. Ещё пара тонких чёрных труб схватила Барни за правое бедро. Теперь дизайнер висел как горизонтальный святой Андрей на диагональном кресте. Приобретённая святость что-то совсем не радовала. Дизайнеру мгновенно представились устрашающие картинки из японского хентая определённого рода. На симпатичных девочках это смотрелось хорошо (он иногда даже кончал), но вот мысль испытать подобное на самом себе как-то не грела.  
Барни кое-как успокоил себя мыслью, что это всего лишь канализационный короб и что тентакли существуют только в больном воображении мангак. Он попытался раскачаться. Через пять минут его охватила морская болезнь, а трубы не прекращали двигаться туда-сюда и плотоядно подрагивать. Три из них как-то непринуждённо оказались между его ног. Барни подозрительно уставился на них, но те вроде не ощеривались зубастыми пастями и не покушались на его трусы в цветочек.  
Подумалось, что руками, наверное, удастся зацепиться за край проема. Барни отпустил то, за что держался, и ухватился за одну из труб, которая висела между его ног. Движение вызвало угрожающую волну, но не более. Уильямсон проделал то же второй рукой.  
И тут случилась катастрофа. Обе трубы, за которые он держался, с громким чпоканьем оборвались. Барни с воплем рухнул вниз головой.  
Через сколько-то волн оказалось, что трубы по-прежнему держали его голень и бедра, так что дизайнер не валялся с разбитым черепом, а просто висел вверх ногами.  
– Ну охуеть, – тоскливо сказал он сам себе.  
**  
Позиция X  
И тут Барни прочёл надпись на широкой трубе, которая шла перед его носом: «Туалет – шит-итер». Видимо, это настолько важное соединение, что оно не смогло обойтись без имени собственного. Оставался вопрос: какого чёрта трубу подписали именно здесь, а не там, повыше, где были дверцы короба и удобный обзор? Естественно, никто не ответил.  
Он различил, что немного ниже его головы на широкой трубе шит-итера было нечто вроде расширения. Похоже, там что-то застряло. У Барни не было с собой никакого инструмента, и к тому же не хотелось резать тентаклю и доставать инородное тело. Потому что, очевидно, вслед за этой операцией говно потекло бы прямо в короб – и на Уильямсона.  
Корень проблемы нашелся, но решить его не было никакой возможности.  
Внезапно что-то громко стукнуло там, снаружи, – словно кто-то приземлился на пол. Барни затаил дыхание. Чуть погодя на него пролился свет, и трубы снова пошли волнами, потому что кто-то их попытался развести в стороны.  
– Не трясите трубы! – завопил Барни.  
– Вау, сэр, да ты попал, – произнес тягучий баритон.  
– Вытащите меня отсюда!  
– А на хрена ты туда полез, сэр?  
– Не ваше дело! Вытащите, прошу!  
– Гм. Но в обмен на услугу сначала сделай кое-что.  
– Что угодно!  
И это стало третьей ошибкой Барни, которая привела к неожиданным и необратимым последствиям.  
– Сэр, ты тока расслабься, ладно?  
– Ладно, давайте быстрее!  
Баритон вкусно захохотал. Дизайнер заподозрил что-то неладное, но, похоже, было уже поздно сопротивляться. Да и как сопротивляться в таком висячем положении?  
Вместо того чтобы тащить беднягу вверх, сантехник – или кем бы ни был этот незнакомец – сам спустился к Барни, намного ловчее и аккуратней. У мужчины явно имелся долгий опыт успешного сотрудничества с трубами.  
Барни попытался посмотреть назад. Сначала перед скошенными глазами появились ноги – в не очень чистых носках и с липучими крюками-кошками. Предположительно, сантехник цеплялся ими за тентакли. Дальше последовали лодыжки, крепко обмотанные чем-то чёрным, и на этом спуск закончился. Зато началось подозрительное движение в районе трусов Барни.  
– Что вы делаете?! – крикнул дизайнер.  
– Тихо, тихо, сэр, – мурлыкнул сантехник. – Я ж сказал, расслабься.  
Барни выпучил глаза, но ему не оставалось ничего иного. И он попытался расслабиться. Послышался треск разрываемой ткани, вслед за чем боксёры, элегически размахивая штанинами, порхнули вниз, в неизвестность, к пропавшим гугл-очкам.  
Незнакомец нежно, но сильно сжал ягодицы Барни. Ладони его ощущались грубыми и с заскорузлыми мозолями. Дизайнер понадеялся, что они хотя бы чистые.  
Чпокнула какая-то крышка, и холодный палец, смазанный явно вазелином, коснулся ануса. Барни зажмурился. Сантехник любовно обвёл тугое колечко мышц, вслед за чем погрузил фалангу внутрь.  
Это оказалось не больно, но неприятно, потому что напоминало клизмы, которые в далёком детстве мама ставила ему в больших количествах. Но сантехник своё дело знал, и вскоре негативные ощущения сменились другими. Палец с вазелином двигался медленно, проходясь по нервным окончаниям, так что теперь Уильямсон дышал прерывисто, иногда постанывая от полноты чувств. Незнакомец развёл ему ноги шире. Барни покрепче ухватился руками за трубы. Те вроде не собирались отрываться. Удивительное дело, но кровь от головы прилила к его члену даже в таком перевёрнутом положении. У дизайнера могуче встало.  
Через какое-то время между ягодицами прошлось нечто твёрдое и тёплое, вроде бы не очень толстое. Сантехник немного поводил членом туда-сюда, аккуратно и медленно, потому что обстановка не позволяла резких движений. И так же томительно медленно вошёл в Барни, подтягивая его к себе.  
Тот застонал. Ощущения были на грани кайфа и дискомфорта. Он никогда ещё в жизни не давал мужчине, но до чего же оказалось приятно! У Барни как-то был друг, который делился подробностями, так вот он предупреждал, что поначалу может быть больно.  
Возможно, помог вазелин или благодатное телосложение от природы, но медленные тягучие движения вперёд-назад, уверенная хватка мозолистых рук, необычная обстановка, близкая к невесомости, а также, наверное, «синдром незнакомца» упорно и верно вели Барни к оргазму. Что-то внутри него расходилось блаженными горячими волнами при каждом движении, скручиваясь раскалённой спиралью в напрягшемся члене. И он с криком кончил, еле успев отвернуть голову от струйки спермы, пролетевшей мимо него. Вслед за ним кончил и сантехник, крепко прижав Барни к себе. Уильямсон почувствовал, что нечто выплёскивается внутрь.  
Барни одолевала дремота, как всегда после успешного секса. Но незнакомец не дал ему уснуть – он поднялся наверх и поднял за собой Барни. Когда тот оказался наконец в студии, то испытал прилив счастья и поднялся на ноги. Сперма непристойно потекла по его ногам, словно у какого-нибудь хастлера. Но сантехник ничуть не смутился и подал ему руку. Он оказался симпатичным мужчиной – чёрные волосы, затянутые в хвост, крепкий подбородок и ярко-синие усмешливые глаза.  
– Теодор меня зовут, сэр. Очень приятно.  
– А мне-то как приятно, – выдохнул Барни, без стеснения пожимая руку.  
– Сэр, – замялся Теодор. – Ты, это самое, тока не ругайся. Это я подстроил.  
– Что? – не понял дизайнер.  
– Ну, я отсоединил трубу шит-итера. Я, правда, не рассчитывал, что ты полезешь в коммуникации. Просто не успел ответить на звонок…  
– Ладно уж, – махнул рукой Барни. – Пойдём, что ли, в душ? Там-то, надеюсь, всё в порядке.  
– А если не в порядке, я починю, – улыбнулся Теодор.  
И при виде этой белозубой улыбки Барни понял, что никакая хозяйка в доме ему не нужна.


End file.
